A Meeting of Unconventional Meaning
by britishtoatea
Summary: 2pFr/2pUK Meetings are always boring for Arthur. This time, Francis decides to spice things up a bit.


It was an absolutely beautiful day. The sun was high in the sky, ever so often hidden behind a fluffy white cloud, the temperature not too hot, not to cold. An absolutely perfect day. The air had been full of birdsong, the scent of blossoming flowers carried on the spring breeze. The perfect day to be outside.

It also was the day for this month's world meeting. To say that Arthur had been disappointed was an understatement. He hated these meetings even on rainy days, they were stuffy, boring. Nothing but monotony and bickering, for the most part. Of course, sometimes a good thing came from these meetings, an occasional treaty or agreement on how to stop some problem or other, but mostly it was just… sitting, and listening…

Arthur was doing that now, his head in his hand, listening to another argument between two nations. Just… sitting, doodling with his free hand on the provided notepad that was supposed to be used for keeping track of things being said. None of which were anything important, at least not to him. He chanced a glance around the room at the many familiar faces, lingered for a moment on one person in particular.

Francis sat directly across from him, looking equally as bored as Arthur was, perhaps a bit frustrated. Arthur didn't blame him. All this arguing had him a tad bit frustrated as well. He flashed him a friendly smile before resuming his doodling. Francis… if just one good thing came out of these meetings, it was that he got to see Francis. Of course… he was certain that Francis didn't share those sentiments.

Arthur jumped slightly when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Who could be texting him now? Everyone he knew was in the room with him. He pulled it out, glanced at the screen. It was from Francis… Curious. He slid his thumb over the screen, unlocked it and read, "An hour before break. I saw you look over here. Are you bored?"

Oh, well… that was a bit odd, but yes, he was dreadfully bored and a conversation with Francis would liven up his day. "Oh yes, you know how much these meetings get to me. I can't stand sitting still for so long. It's so terribly boring."

"Is that a new vest? It looks good on you." Oh! Well, what a pleasant surprise. It was a new vest. How nice of Francis to notice! "Oh, yes. I bought it just last week. I'm glad you like it." He texted his response quickly, and slid his phone back into his pocket. What a nice surprise. It was so rare for Francis to compliment his clothing.

It wasn't much longer until he felt his phone vibrate again. Francis was feeling rather chatty today, it seemed. Arthur retrieved his phone for a second time, unlocked the screen with his thumb. "It would look even better on the floor." Arthur's face turned red at the implications of that message.

"What are you doing, Francis? We're in the middle of a meeting! Inappropriate!" Arthur's response was quick and straightforward. It had been a long time since he and Francis had seen each other, even longer since they'd had a fit of passion, as Arthur liked to call their intimate encounters. At least three months since the last time they'd touched each other.

He kept his phone in his lap, already knowing he'd get another response from Francis. He chanced another glance across the table. Francis was already tapping away at the keys on his phone, that clandestine smirk on his face, a slight mischievous glint in his eyes. What was he up to?

Arthur nearly jumped as he felt the small vibrations in his lap once more. "Then I'll stop. And you can sit there and endure the entire meeting in absolute boredom. Or…" Arthur's cheeks flushed. This wasn't something he was very experienced with doing, and… to do it in public… where people could see him… He quickly replied. "Francis, that's so dirty in public… THEY'LL KNOW!"

His cheeks were already beginning to flush at the very idea of doing something so… naughty… His phone vibrated again in hand. "Don't sound so eager, Arthur." He glanced at Francis across the table, shot him a pout. That wasn't fair. "Don't make it sound like I don't want you… You know I do."

"54 minutes, Arthur. I want you. Imagine my hand on your lower back. It's caressing you." Francis texted back, just a moment later. Arthur's mind was spinning, everything in his gut telling him that this was wrong, naughty... But... at the same time, he could feel his cock twitch in his pants at the very idea, and he _could _feel Francis' hand on his back. His response: "It feels good..."

He saw Francis' smug grin grow larger across the table. He knew what he was thinking, that he'd won something in getting him to do this, and perhaps he had won. Arthur wasn't certain, but he felt time slow as he waited for a response. "Good. I'm kissing the back of your neck, just how you like it."

A shiver ran through him when he read it, and he tensed as he let his imagination conjure lips against his neck, and hands around his waist. He gripped his phone in his hand, was about to respond to Francis when it vibrated again. "Arthur, you're getting hard aren't you? I know what my kisses do to you. Now I'm sliding a hand up under your shirt."

He knew better than to lie to Francis. There was no denying the hardness in his pants, and he scooted a bit closer to the table, to hide it from the nations sitting beside him as he texted back. "Yes. I'm hard."

"40 minutes until break. You're skin is soft, I'm rubbing your nipple with my thumb." Arthur's hand slid into his lap, and he pressed it against the ache in his trousers, trying to ease it at least a little. "Francis... I want you so bad..."

Another message shook his hand and he looked across the table at Francis and studied him before looking at his phone. A light blush had risen to his ears. This was affecting him too. "35 minutes, Arthur. What are you wearing under that?" Arthur's cheeks burned red at the question, and he almost didn't answer.

He'd hoped for an invitation to Francis' home after the meeting, had hoped for a tussle in the sheets tonight and he'd dressed for it. "Pink panties... with lace and ruffles around the edges." He'd debated on wearing them or the purple ones this morning, struggled to remember which one's Francis had like the best.

Francis' cheeks darkened considerably, his blush up to his ears and he knew he'd made the right choice in undergarments this morning. He wondered, as he palmed himself as stealthily as he could, if Francis was picturing him in nothing but those panties when he got another message. "25 minutes. Hold your phone against your crotch."

Arthur's blush flared as he rapidly typed back. "ARE YOU MAD!? I CAN'T DO THAT!" He watched as Francis nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, almost as if he was saying "too bad." "20 minutes Arthur. Just lie your phone on the table when you can't take it anymore." Arthur frowned across the table at him, but slid the phone under the table and pressed it against his crotch.

He waited. It felt like forever and then the first of several blank messages reached his phone, and the vibrations tingled against his prick. He jumped, squeaked in surprise, and shrunk back in his chair in embarrassment when the nations around him glanced at him. "Hehe... Sorry... "

Francis was being ruthless, sending text after text to his phone, held still against his crotch. He struggled to keep still and quiet in his seat as the vibrations coursed through him, again and again. He refused to make a sound, absolutely refused to give Francis the satisfaction of making him moan in the middle of a crowded room. And finally, when he could take it no longer, he nearly slammed his phone on the table. His cock was leaking precum by now, and he trembled in his seat as Francis sent another message.

"5 minutes."

5 long, excruciating mminutes. Arthur waited, his head in his hands and his face red. They were the longest five minutes of his entire life. Finally, praise God up above, lunch break was called and their friends and neighbors began to file out of the room. Francis remained seated, and Arthur could feel his gaze on him.

He didn't look up until the room was silent, and he darted up, grabbed a chair and slammed it under the doorknob. He couldn't wait to get to the bathroom, he needed it now, and he wrapped his arms tightly around the Frenchman's neck and kissed him hungrily, his body pressed tightly against him.

Francis hands were on his hips, and they pulled him back. "No time for kisses Arthur. We only have about a half hour." He was right, and Arthur knew it. His hands quickly went to Francis' belt, and his fumbling fingers made quick work of undoing it and pulling it from its loops. The button and zipper were undone in record time, and Arthur quickly shoved a hand in his pants, took hold of the prize waiting inside.

A hungry, deep grunt rumbled deep from Francis' throat as Arthur took him into his hand, and squeezed him. He squeaked as he was suddenly gripped and spun around, his torso forced over the table and Francis' arms were around his waist, his hands roughly tugging his pants down his thighs. He moaned as the cool air of the conference room hit his cock.

Francis paused above him, and he looked over his shoulder just in time to see Francis phone in his hand as he snapped a photo of Arthur bent over the table. He didn't have time to say a word about it before a spit-slicked finger was pressed into him, and he gasped out, pressed back against it. He'd been waiting an hour for this, the longest hour of his life, and he wasn't about to stop Francis over a photo on his camera.

He heard Francis spit again, and before he knew it, another thick finger was inside him, and he writhed at the feeling, pressed back again. Francis was so close to that spot that made him see stars. Just a little bit more...

The fingers were gone, and he looked over his shoulder again, his breath quickly leaving him in heavy, eager pants. He watched as Francis spit in his hand, and slicked his cock with it the best he could before lining himself up. "Deep breath, Arthur..." Arthur complied, and exhaled a heated moan as Francis sunk into him, sheathed himself in one thrust.

The Frenchman was still only for a moment before he rocked back, and pressed himself back in, his pace fast, and hard and Arthur loved every second of it. He threw his head back, cried out in pleasure as Francis gripped his hips tightly. "That's it... I fucking love it when you're loud."

He couldn't hold it in if he tried, it was too good. His voice rang against the walls, and was accentuated by the grunts from the man inside him. Arthur's body rocked back in time with his lover's thrusts, and he screamed as that spot was finally hit inside him, cried out as his vision went white at every thrust to his sweet spot.

Francis' hand snaked between Arthur and the table, and he took his little prick in his hand, pumped him wildly. He came, his seed spilling onto the table beneath him. His body shook as he came, and his head fell forward to rest on the cool table beneath him. He felt Francis rock into him a few more times before he let out a deep grunt of satisfaction, and a trembling breath left him as he felt Francis slip out of him.

He stood there, slumped over the table for a few moments as he caught his breath, and listened to the sounds of Francis zipping up his pants. "10 minutes till break's over... You should think about getting dressed you know. You can laze about naked tonight if you want."

He knew Francis was right, and he stood himself up, grabbed his pants from around his ankles and pulled them up quickly. He ran a hand through his hair, and sighed out as he saw the mess he'd left on the table. Quickly, he wiped it up with his shirt tail, and tucked it, out of sight in his pants.

"Go sit down, I'm sure everyone will be back really soon." Arthur returned to his seat, and for the first time since he'd had it, he turned his phone off.


End file.
